User talk:Shran/2007 Archive
For older discussions, see my archives here and here. IRC You'll regret it if you don't ;-) --OuroborosCobra talk 02:21, 2 December 2006 (UTC) Revert on "Sleep" Sorry to revert your edit on sleep, but I think there is a very good case for having an article on beds. I have made it on Talk:Sleep. --OuroborosCobra talk 18:18, 5 December 2006 (UTC) i cant create the accound Locutus of Borg cuz it says its already in use. but its not. "Locutus" too. The same situation :(( Ahaha, they missed one. :)))--Locutus Of Borg 20:42, 6 December 2006 (UTC) Requesting admin action 89.165.146.90 is continuing in his request to use the name "Locutus of Borg". While there is nothing wrong with that, he has started spamming other talk pages with his request (see Talk:Razorcat), and has engaged in personal attacks on me, and has started blanking comments on MA policy from his talk page. --OuroborosCobra talk 20:50, 7 December 2006 (UTC) nu crezi că începi să încalci măsura, dobitocule? eu personal cred că ăsta e căpiat şi măsurile luate nu sunt corespunzătoare. Your views on Enterprise I just want to say I rather enjoy reading about your views on enterprise. I also liked your attempts at explaining some of the 'violations'. For the cloak problem, could it be worth mentioning with the Suliban, that they did not use a selective bending of light, like it was mentioned in the TOS episode, Balance of Terror? Just a thought... --Terran Officer 09:57, 11 December 2006 (UTC) :Yes, you made sense ;). I appreciate the response. With the Cloak, that might be it, they didnt consdar a cloak because they had penetraited a cloak, and to hide like that, the enormus power cost makse even more sense? Anyhoo, its nice to see someone rantng that other series also made mistakes.--Terran Officer 06:38, 17 December 2006 (UTC) Hippocrates Noah I made this correction after viewing the episode on DVD. I have also corrected Tibetan plateau. 12.217.241.98 17:22, 12 December 2006 (UTC) Peter Boyle Greetings! Glad to see that you put up a message in regards to Peter Boyle's death on your user page. I just heard about his death, sad that he had to go :( - Enzo Aquarius 02:13, 14 December 2006 (UTC) Image:Sisco uniform variant.jpg hey shran, i really effed up and misspelled sisko's name in the title of an image i uploaded (Image:Sisco uniform variant.jpg). was hoping you could help me fix my error. thanks! Deevolution 08:01, 14 December 2006 (UTC) Aircraft pictures Continuing my work with the aircraft pictures, I have an ID on this one. It is a late model Ju 87 Stuka. I'm pretty sure it is a Ju 87G, based on what the engine section looks like. --OuroborosCobra talk 03:53, 16 December 2006 (UTC) *Got another one for you. I think this one is a de Havilland DH.4, but I'm not 100% certain. World War I aircraft are not my strong point, and even if they were, this shot is not exactly a great one to be identifying anything with. --OuroborosCobra talk 16:32, 16 December 2006 (UTC) *It looks like it might be... dunno, though, I'm not the plane expert. ;) I'll work on getting some better shots for you, though, but I offer no promises. :/ --From Andoria with Love 01:49, 17 December 2006 (UTC) Onlies Credits Shran, I noticed that you changed the credits for "Jahn's Friend" and "Fat Little Boy," or whatever the latter is called. Though this jives with the credits on the episode, in reality, the credits were wrong. John Megna did indeed play the character called "Jahn's Friend" in the script, while the heavy-set Keith Taylor played "Fat Little Boy." They were simply miscredited on air. So they are technically correct the way they were before you edited them. I made the changes a while back (the ones you "corrected") and left a note on the discussion page. I guess the question is: What do we do when the on air credits were clearly in error? Best to you. Sir Rhosis 20:43, 18 December 2006 (UTC) IP Address Block Question When i was at work today i went to make a quick edit to my user page but was unable to. when i clicked edit this page i was informed that i had been blocked at the IP address level for vandalism. As this is the first time i have tried to edit MA from work i don't think it is me that the block is meant for. to clear up a few things i work in the IT department and am able to see that aside from my views no one has been to the site in months. What can i do to clear the block on IP Address 208.46.227.161? --User with a probe News error On the news section on the main page, it says Spike will start airing Voyager on January 9, however their commercial states it will be January 2. Hitaka 00:02, 20 December 2006 (UTC) :Thanks for bringing this to my attention. The information has been corrected. Cheers! :) --From Andoria with Love 00:13, 20 December 2006 (UTC) Enterprise dates This is something I've been meaning to ask you for a while now... I don't know if you know the answer to this, but since you seem to be well-versed in Enterprise, I'll ask. Many of the Enterprise episodes have specific dates on them. Are these dates all canon? Where to they come from? The reason I ask is that I've been slowly fleshing out the month articles with events that happened in specific months, and I've noticed inconsistencies in the Enterprise dates... which in turn, makes me question their veracity. Comments? -- Renegade54 18:36, 22 December 2006 (UTC) My changes to Main page Are you ok with the changes I made to the main page? I thought I'd try something after thinking about the discussions and concerns of previous days... I personally don't think it looks bad, and perhaps the top of the news panel is the best place for memorials. They're still pretty prominent there anyway, since the news panel is near the top. -- Renegade54 04:05, 24 December 2006 (UTC) :Yeah, it looks fine right now. I'm not sure about future memorial messages, though. I still think those should be place just under the intro. I dunno... we'll see when the time comes (hopefully not too soon). --From Andoria with Love 04:16, 24 December 2006 (UTC) Glitch with images I didn't know who else to turn to, but I knew I had to contact an admin about the problem. On the Cardassian page, almost all images which are aligned to the left are cut off, and you cannot see the caption underneath them in their thumbnail format. I just wanted to report the problem so that it could be corrected. Thanks for your time. - Thot Prad 15:50, 24 December 2006 (UTC) :Just wanted to point out that I do not have this problem. --OuroborosCobra talk 20:55, 24 December 2006 (UTC) Requesting article protection Curzon Dax. See talk page for details, or hit me up on IRC. --OuroborosCobra talk 05:18, 26 December 2006 (UTC) :I'll keep an eye on it and protect it if it's changed again. --From Andoria with Love 05:20, 26 December 2006 (UTC) ::Aww, man, I was going to keep an eye on it and protect it if it's changed again. Oh well.--Tim Thomason 05:28, 26 December 2006 (UTC) :Oh, please, by all means. I'm trying to finish going through the recent changes anyway to see what I've been missing. So by all means, eye & protect away. ;) --From Andoria with Love 05:30, 26 December 2006 (UTC) Klingon weapons I don't know about you, but I'm not at all comfortable about using the photos that User with a probe recently uploaded. First off they're not screen caps, and second they're take from other web sites, and without a clear permission to use the images, I don't think we should have them. I posted a note on his talk page about attribution, but we probably need to delete the images. Comments? -- Renegade54 04:26, 28 December 2006 (UTC) :Actually, those images had been uploaded and in use for quite some time; User with a probe just changed the copyright tag to state that they belong to Paramount, which may not be true in all or any of those cases. I agree, though, that the copyright is in question... deletion may be in order (I would not be opposed to it), but if so, we'd need to find some actual episode images to replace them. --From Andoria with Love 04:30, 28 December 2006 (UTC) ::The bottom of the page these images are taken from has a copyright notice. That would seem to answer that in my mind. Delete. --OuroborosCobra talk 04:31, 28 December 2006 (UTC) :To clarify, i didn't upload the images i just found the only other occurrence of them on the web. the site most of them come from is that of a person that makes their own replicas. --User with a probe 04:35, 28 December 2006 (UTC) ::Sorry, Uwap, my mistake. Now that you and Shran mention it, I have seen those images on the respective article pages before now. -- Renegade54 05:03, 28 December 2006 (UTC) :I also support their deletion since the copyright notice on the page clearly states "All knife images and articles are the property of K'Daq (Richard Robin), K'Beck (Tim Coy) and the KIWG (unless otherwise indicated) and may not be used without permission."--User with a probe 16:50, 28 December 2006 (UTC) :::Furthermore, most of the weapons' names are completely non-canon. While they were seen on screen, they were not named in dialogue or the scripts. --Jörg 16:58, 28 December 2006 (UTC) Vulkon copyvio The text you removed is not the copyvio. The copyvio text was already removed, and then DaveDorn re-wrote it. The new version doesn't appear to be a copyvio, although it is written like a marketing blurb. --Bp 19:47, 28 December 2006 (UTC) :I know, I just realized that and have reverted my changes. I'm sick of your bad attitude, bp! :-P --From Andoria with Love 19:49, 28 December 2006 (UTC) ::No! I was sick of your bad attitude first! You're a damn dirty punk. --Bp 00:09, 29 December 2006 (UTC) Enterprise date question Ok, an Enterprise date question. The 2151 page lists "Fortunate Son" as taking place in August of that year, yet the "Fortunate Son" article lists the date as "unknown 2151", and your list on my talk page doesn't even have an entry for that episode. Is the 2151 page wrong then? If so, how about the chronological placement of the other episodes on that page? -- Renegade54 18:29, 29 December 2006 (UTC)